


Strangers

by Rayflote



Category: Cyborg 009 VS Devilman, Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayflote/pseuds/Rayflote
Summary: Akira é um estudante universitário que achava finalmente estar com a vida seguindo um ritmo tranquilo. Mas tudo desmorona com a volta de Ryo Asuka, seu antigo vizinho e melhor amigo, por quem sempre nutriu uma paixão.Eles serão capazes de deixar de serem estranhos e voltarem a ser o que eram? Ou o sentimento que ainda vive pode finalmente florescer?





	1. Prólogo - Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> ENTÃO GENTE, PRESTENÇÃO AQUI   
> Se vc acompanha alguma outra fic minh: perdão, de coração, mas eu desanimei com todas as minhas outras fanfics. Talvez eu volte com elas em um futuro não tão próximo assim   
> SOBRE O RYO E O AKIRA:   
> Quem conhece Devilman mesmo deve saber que é bem maior que o Crybaby da Netflix, então um aviso sobre as aparências deles: o Ryo nos flashbacks tem a aparência do Ryo no Crybaby, enquanto ele nos capítulos atuais sempre tem a aparência dele no Cyborg 009 vs Devilman.   
> O Akira tem a aparência antes do Amon no Crybaby nos flashbacks, nos capitulos atuais ele está com a aparência do Akira dos OVAs 
> 
> Um beijo :*

Akira respirou fundo e sorriu quando finalmente chegou na faculdade.

Mais um semestre, mais matérias que ele teria que passar a noite em claro estudando porque sempre dava um jeito de procrastinar até o último segundo, mais dias exaustivos, mas que valeriam a pena.

Pra sair um pouco da rotina, finalmente ele não estava atrasado para a aula. Akira era conhecido pelos atrasos e pelo coração tão grande quanto ele mesmo. Um metro e oitenta e cinco de um homem gentil, ingênuo e com problemas em seguir horários. Mas nos primeiros dias ele dava um jeito de acordar e chegar cedo. Desde quando Miki começara a estudar apenas de tarde, não o acordava mais todos os dias, então era meio difícil acordar cedo quando ele esquecia de colocar o alarme no horário certo.

O rapaz ajeitou a mochila um pouco melhor nas costas, sorrindo enquanto respondia aos cumprimentos que seus colegas faziam assim que o viam. Era bem verdade que Akira era conhecido pelo campus, não apenas por sempre estar disposto a ajudar todo mundo, mas também porque era bem-apessoado.  Ele sempre era rodeado tanto de garotas quanto garotos que vinham pedir "ajuda" para novos exercícios físicos, mas ele nunca via como algo com segundas intenções, o que sempre deixava Miki e Miko, sua irmã adotiva e sua amiga, irritadas pela sua ingenuidade.

\- Meu Deus, toda vez que eu encontro com você, você tá mais bombado e bronzeado! – Uma voz fez Akira se virar, encontrando MIko e Miki – Você não me falou que Akira continua torrando no sol, Miki.

\- Ultimamente tem feito bastante sol – Akira riu – E eu prefiro jogar vôlei de praia que de quadra.

\- Acho que eu vou voltar a jogar com você, então.

\- Sim! Você é ótima, Miko!

\- Eu sei.  E vou te dar uma surra na quadra.

\- Isso eu quero ver – O sorriso de Akira aumentou.

\- Ai puta que pariu, manda ele fechar os dentes antes que eu fique cega, Miki!

\- Deixa ele, Miko – Miki riu enquanto se aproximava de Akira e colocava uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Finalmente aqui na faculdade cedo, pensei que não tinha pegado aula muito cedo, Akira – Começou Miki.

\- Eu só posso pegar matéria pela manhã agora, esqueceu que comecei o estágio?

\- Ah, é mesmo.

\- Achei que você não teria mais aula de manhã.

\- Eu não tenho, só estou aqui pra resolver uma coisa com a Miko. Ela meio que não faz nada sem mim.

\- Isso não é verdade, ok? – Protestou a outra – Eu apenas não sabia que ia ser uma burocracia dos infernos mudar de curso!

\- Tudo na faculdade é uma burocracia, Miko.

-Agora eu sei, né?

Akira começou a rir alto das duas discutindo, mesmo que todos soubessem que não era sério, quando um burburinho começou pelos corredores.

\- O que tá acontecendo? – Perguntou Akira.

\- Parece que chegou um professor novo e tá todo mundo com fogo no cu – Respondeu Miko.

\- Miko! Você tem que parar de xingar por nada – Repreendeu Miki.

\- Olha minha cara de preocupada.

\- Por isso que você acaba xingando quando tem que apresentar um trabalho.

\- Eu vou me controlar na hora de falar com gente importante, ok?

\- Espero.

\- Então meninas – Começou Akira, envolvendo as duas com os braços e dando um beijo na cabeça das duas, mesmo com os resmungos de Miko – preciso ir pra sala. Acho que esse professor novo é o meu de Anatomia.

\- Boa sorte, espero que ele seja gostoso mesmo, pena que já peguei essa matéria.

\- Eu não fico prestando atenção se o professor é gostoso ou não, até por que ele é um cara – Afirmou Akira.

\- Vai se foder que tu não é hétero, vai ficar secando o professor novo, vai.

\- Bom dia pra você também, Miko.

Akira foi para a sala e se acomodou em uma das cadeiras no meio da sala. Ele não conseguia enxergar muito bem no fundo e sempre ficava nervoso se sentasse na frente. O moreno estava mexendo no celular, atrás de alguma receita de bolo nova pra fazer no final de semana, quando Miko fosse almoçar na casa dos pais da Miki, quando o volume das conversas na sala diminuiu e se transformou em apenas burburinho e risadinhas.

Foi quando todo o ar em seus pulmões saiu e ele não conseguiu disfarçar a cara de espanto.

Subindo no palanque em frente a sala, estava Ryo Asuka, seu antigo vizinho e melhor amigo. Ele deveria estar feliz com isso, se não fossem as circunstâncias que os separaram, fazendo com que Ryo viajasse para os Estados Unidos e sumisse por cinco anos.

E agora ele não podia acreditar que eles estava ali, na frente da sala, apresentando-se como o novo professor de Anatomia.

As mãos de Akira tremiam, seu corpo começara a suar frio, sua mente passou a lembrar de tudo que tinham vivido. Deus provavelmente estaria rindo com esse encontro. Deve ter rido ainda mais quando os olhares se encontraram e por um segundo Akira pôde ver a máscara calma de Ryo cair.

Aquele semestre ia ser mais agitado que Akira esperava.


	2. Sinfonia do Adeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACHOU QUE NÃO IA TER CAPÍTULO RÁPIDO?  
> ACHOU ERRADO, OTÁRIO  
> vou escrevendo o mais rápido que puder, antes que eu caia no limbo do block  
> aproveitem ♥  
> ps: cada capítulo vai ter o nome de uma música diferente, a de hoje é Sinfonia do Adeus - Baco Exu do Blues, esqueci de avisar no cap anterior xD

Akira não prestou atenção na aula. Em nenhuma palavra. Em nada mais, na verdade. A única coisa que ele conseguiu assimilar foi quando o loiro se aproximou do quadro negro e escreveu:

**_Ryo Asuka_ **

A voz dele, todas as pesquisas que ele fez, seu Ph.D. em o que quer que seja, tudo ficou desfocado.

Ryo tinha mudado mais do que ele esperava.

O cabelo parecia ter deixado de ser um loiro muito claro e passou a ser um amarelo um pouco mais escuro. As roupas não eram mais totalmente brancas e folgadas, agora eram mais sérias, com uma calça cáqui, uma camisa justa e um sobretudo, além da expressão prepotente e calculista ter dado lugar a um rosto cansado e maduro. Seja lá o que havia acontecido nesses cinco anos, com certeza Ryo não era o mesmo de antes.

As lembranças acertaram em cheio o moreno, que apenas ficou ali sentado observando o outro, enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro explicando qualquer coisa que Akira não fez questão de prestar atenção.

 

~*~*~*~

 

_Cinco anos antes_

 

_– Desculpa Ryo, é apenas.... A culpa não é sua, é minha, eu..._

_– Que merda é essa, Akira? O que eu fiz de errado? Me diz, só me fala, eu dou um jeito de mudar, eu..._

_– Nada! Você é maravilhoso, me ajudou com a morte dos meus pais, segurou minha mão quando eu precisei, eu só... Não queria nada sério assim... Eu tenho tanta coisa na cabeça..._

_– E você acha que eu não tenho? Só você importa nessa porra?_

_– Não Ryo! Eu não quero que a gente pare de se falar, eu só quero ir... com calma..._

_– Você vai me trocar, não é? É isso, você nunca gostou mesmo de mim, aposto._

_– Eu gosto de você! Mas eu queria me focar no vestibular, agora eu tô morando com a família da Miki, só queria esfriar a cabeça..._

_– Você não pensou em esfriar a porra da cabeça quando seus pais morreram e eu fui a primeira pessoa pra quem você correu chorando. Eu perdi a utilidade pra você, não é?_

_– Não! Eu ainda gosto de você!_

_– Gosta porra nenhuma. Eu também tenho mil coisas pra resolver, cresci praticamente sozinho, VOCÊ ME CONHECE E PARECE QUE SIMPLESMENTE ESQUECEU TUDO QUE SABE SOBRE MIM!_

_– Não é bem assim – as lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelas bochechas de Akira – Desculpa Ryo, eu só estou assustado, ninguém nunca se aproximou tanto de mim, eu..._

_– Akira... Ok então, você quer isso? Beleza então. Não é como eu nunca tenha ficado sozinho de qualquer forma._

_– Não é bem assim, Ryo... Eu... não quero perder você, eu preciso de apoio, por favor..._

_– Você quer ter apoio sem nenhum tipo de ligação, resumindo, me usar pra tapar buraco. Por que não estou surpreso?_

_– Já falei que não é assim..._

_– Vá se apoiar na Miki, ela deve ser mais importante pra você._

_– Ryo, o que você vai fazer? Não me deixe, Ryo – Os soluços ficavam cada vez mais altos._

_– Pensasse nisso antes de achar que eu deveria ser seu brinquedo que você usa quando quer. Eu tenho uma bolsa pra estudar em uma universidade nos Estados Unidos, eu pensei em recusar pra ficar com você, eu faria o que você quisesse, eu ficaria onde você estivesse, mas parece que não é isso que você quer. Quando um dos lados não quer, duas pessoas não ficam juntas._

_– Ryo..._

_– Me poupe de qualquer outra palavra, Akira. Eu sempre soube que você era covarde, só não pensei que teria medo de mim, medo do que eu sinto._

_Ryo saiu tão silenciosamente quanto entrou no quarto, deixando Akira encolhido chorando enquanto abraçava um travesseiro. Ele não queria que as coisas terminassem assim, só estava assustado com tudo aquilo. Ele queria dizer o quanto Ryo foi importante pra ele quando tudo ao seu redor desmoronava e o colo do loiro era o lugar onde ele queria estar, era bem verdade que ele tinha ido morar com a família de Miki após a morte dos pais, mas ele vivia mesmo era na casa de Ryo, era onde ele queria ficar sempre._

_Ele só queria que as coisas voltassem a ficar calmas, embora soubesse que Ryo era o tipo de pessoa oito ou oitenta, ele pensou em apenas conversar. Talvez ele não tivesse visto o lado do loiro, talvez se tivesse apenas ficado calmo, eles poderiam ficar bem, certo? Todos os tipos de “E se...” ficaram bombardeando sua cabeça naquela noite, não deixando que ele dormisse._

_No dia seguinte ele encontrou a casa de Ryo vazia, sem sinal do loiro e nem da sua governanta Jenny._

_Meses depois ele recebeu um jogo que ele queria muito, mas ainda não tinha sido lançado no Japão, apenas nos Estados Unidos. O endereço era de lá mesmo, então mesmo que não tivesse identificação, nem nada além escrito, ele sabia quem tinha enviado._

_Talvez Ryo não quisesse mais falar com ele, mas ainda lembrava dele. Aquilo doeu, mas ele simplesmente deixou as coisas como estavam. O jogo ainda hoje, cinco anos depois, ainda estava dentro da caixa em cima do criado mudo, Akira não teve coragem de jogar ele._

 

_~*~*~*~_

 

 

Quando Akira finalmente conseguiu prestar atenção em alguma coisa, a aula já estava acabando e Ryo estava passando uma pesquisa para os alunos fazerem em casa. Ele queria sair correndo dali e esquecer tudo isso, mas os alunos que ficavam amontoados conversando acabaram por atrapalhar sua fuga. Talvez Ryo não o visse – o que seria bem difícil considerando que ele tinha mais de um metro e oitenta – se ele passasse quietinho, ele estava fechando o notebook e guardando suas anotações de cabeça baixa, seria fácil. Então ele apenas pegou suas coisas e estava saindo o mais despercebido que poderia conseguir, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

– Akira.

– Ryo... – Akira virou lentamente, as lágrimas já ameaçavam começar a desabar – Como vai? – Ele tentou sorrir, mas no final o que saiu foi uma expressão que mais parecia que ele tinha tomado um soco no estomago.

– Percebi que você não prestou atenção em nada na aula, devo lembrar que a pesquisa que eu passei vale nota e costumo cobrar tudo que dei na aula nas provas.

– Sim senhor! – A frase saiu mais tremida do que ele pretendia, mas o fato de Ryo ter passado a aula toda notando ele, o deixou um pouco mais nervoso que o normal.

– É bom que você preste atenção nas aulas, Akira.

– Tudo bem...

– Fico feliz que esteja fazendo um curso que goste.

– Mas eu nem falei que curso estou fazendo...

– Eu sempre sei tudo sobre você, Akira – Ryo sorriu, aquele maldito sorriso prepotente dele. De alguma forma Akira sentia falta daquela expressão.

– Ah... verdade – Akira coçou o pescoço e corou um pouco.

— Eu ainda sou a pessoa que te conhece melhor que ninguém – Ryo pegou sua mala e passou por ele enquanto falava – Mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

Akira ficou parado perto da porta, segurando as alças da sua mochila. Por que Ryo sempre parecia ter o controle da situação? Por que ele parecia tão calmo? Por que ele ainda o tratava como se fosse uma criança? Ele queria correr, falar tudo que guardou durante cinco anos, mas não sabia se seria uma boa ideia tocar nesse assunto assim que eles voltaram a se encontrar.

Mas antes que pudesse que pensar em qualquer coisa racional, ele estava correndo atrás do loiro, conseguindo alcançar ele antes que Ryo entrasse na próxima sala.

– Ryo!

– Sim?

– Você... Você... Quer...

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Akira?

– Você quer tomar... um café um dia desses... Se não quiser, tudo bem, eu entendo!

– Que horas você sai do estágio? Tem algum dia de folga?

– Como você sabe que eu... – Akira ia perguntar, mas o sorriso de Ryo dizia que ele, além de não contar como sabia daquilo, só iria responder um “eu sei de tudo” como antes – Não precisa ser por agora, você deve tá cheio de coisa e eu...

– Amanhã entre as aulas, eu não tenho a segunda aula. Ou podemos sair pra almoçar amanhã e te levo onde você estagia.

– Ah... Tudo bem então, se tiver bom pra você...

– Tudo tranquilo pra mim.

– Ótimo então.

– Tenha um bom dia, Akira.

– Bom dia também, Ryo.

O loiro acenou com a cabeça antes de entrar na sala, deixando Akira parado no meio do corredor, o coração descontrolado no peito. Foi então que ele percebeu que tinha acabado de chamar o Ryo para sair, depois de tudo que ficou aberto entre os dois.

Akira só queria se encolher, mas ele estava com uma mistura de emoções que não entendia. Ele estava feliz? Com medo? Com receio? O que Ryo diria a ele? Ele estava sendo formal porque ambos estavam na frente de várias pessoas, mas o que ele poderia falar quando os dois estivessem sozinhos? O moreno não queria ter que ir para o estágio, queria parar e pensar em tudo, mas a vida não parava e ele já estava ficando atrasado para sua próxima aula.

De noite ele pensaria direito nisso, ou então correria para o quarto da Miki falar sobre tudo. Com certeza ela daria uma bronca nele, mas ele não se importava.


End file.
